1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall system, and more particularly to a wall system having a novel configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, wall systems are formed by bricks, or formed by molding processes, i.e., building, with wood boards, a mold cavity having a shape corresponding to that of the wall systems, and pouring concrete into the mold cavity in order to form the wall system, the wall systems are suitable for building houses only.
Recently, huge buildings are built with steel construction, mold boards are then fixed around the steel construction, and concrete is then engaged in the mold cavity formed by the mold boards, it is also complicated to build the mold boards.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wall systems.